Archive of Topic Suggestions
This Page is OOC Topic / Theme / Universe Anyone want to make a suggestion? Rifflesby 00:13, June 17, 2010 (UTC) How about we all (or whoever wants to) submits a one sentence idea and we use one-a those free survey generators to vote on it? (Examples: "The Curious Monsters of the Ulde, and Those Which Hunted Them" or "The Polychromatic Skydoors and their effects on the Laser Rebellion of 1309" or "The war between the Black Jasmine Dynasty and the Tallgods" or "How Steam-Jazz begot the Airship Tea-Pilgrimages"). Alternately we can all just put some here and you pick one, Riff, because you started this awesome madness. We're gonna stray from the topic anyway probably, but something juicy and evocative to get everyone started sounds good. Also, as ya can tell, I likes me stuff bordering on or firmly in the fantastic or sci fi. Andronicus Paulicus 01:48, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Definitely fantastical / sci-fi-ical sounds good, and also I think historical / archaeological (as opposed to current events). Something otherworldly, and we're scholars from that world, or another one, but not this one -- e.g. no comparing Lawrence hla Trass III (Prime Lord Duke of Flamp-by-Updike) to Winston Churchill -- in character, we're not aware of Winston Churchill. (If need be, Talk pages can have a section at the bottom for OOC discussion of that article, but everything else should be IC.) Also I expect it goes without saying that this is gonna end up on the comedic side, just by the nature of who's playing -- but, we should aim toward a drier tone in our humor and avoid outright goofiness. More Look Around You and less Family Guy, if you see what I mean. And no pop-culture references unless they're of the fictional world's pop-culture, and probably not even then -- we are respected scholars, after all! Rifflesby 02:26, June 17, 2010 (UTC) "The Dust Folk: Legends, Artifacts, and Misunderstandings." Gemelli23 03:04, June 17, 2010 (UTC) "The Art of the Twelve Elements: Histories, Mysteries, Masters and Disasters" Crovax1234 08:01, June 17, 2010 (UTC) "Perennial Apocalypse (or) The Phoenix of the Keladran System: The Rise, Fall, Rise, Fall, Rise, and Fall of the People of Keladran IV" --Rifflesby 11:26, June 17, 2010 (UTC) "The Second Palgone Empire: Prosperity Through Chaos" Gdyetrauda 15:02, June 17, 2010 (UTC) "Blinded by the Sun: Relics of the Superterranean World" Dr. Magnifico 23:35, June 17, 2010 (UTC) "No Oil For Blood: The Organic Rights Movement and the Second Man-Machine War" "The Beretti Nebula: Our Unusual Neighbors Beyond the Wormhole" "Nobody Believed Him: The Travels, Tales, And Trials of Harrican Syldanade" "Centrillia III: The Impossible Cultures of an Uninhabitable World" "Hive City Prime: A Compendium For Travellers and Tourists" "Finders Keepers: The Lost Continent of Ylk" --Rifflesby 12:27, June 18, 2010 (UTC) "Machine Rage: The Historical Roots of Our Genetic Technophobia" "The Working Years: Life Before the Shoggoths" "Discombobulation: How Dancing Died" Malaclypse the Elder 16:01, June 18, 2010 (UTC) "Terenzi-by-the-Sea: Mysteries of the World's Most Unusual Tourist Destination" Rifflesby 04:09, June 19, 2010 (UTC) "A Traveler's Guidebook to the Majestic Hellglades" Andronicus Paulicus 05:57, June 19, 2010 (UTC) "Clear Skies, All Systems Go: New Theories Regarding the Mysterious Demise of the Airship Heliotrope." Lycrashampoo 11:14, June 19, 2010 (UTC) "Brogvalian Nights: A Selective History of an Impure People" Gdyetrauda 03:35, June 20, 2010 (UTC) "History's Bloodiest Wars, Part 4 - The Second Ursine Civil War" "A Foreigner's Account of the Dwarven Discovery of Fire and the Subsequent Cataclysm" Crovax1234 05:05, June 20, 2010 (UTC) "The Frenian Cyclopaedia of the Droggaths, Annotated and Unabridged" "1000 Years Later: The Astonishing Results of the Gastrozeddi IV Terraformation" "Phantasms of the Fire Marshes, a Field Guide" "Tools, Tribes, and Terrors of the Sandkin" "Otherwhence: Unnerving Accounts of Dimextophan's Collective Hallucinations" -- Erasmus Stufflesby 11:02, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Voting Round 1 "The Curious Monsters of the Ulde, and Those Which Hunted Them" -- 1 vote "The war between the Black Jasmine Dynasty and the Tallgods" -- 1 vote "The Dust Folk: Legends, Artifacts, and Misunderstandings." -- 4 votes "The Art of the Twelve Elements: Histories, Mysteries, Masters and Disasters" -- 2 votes "Perennial Apocalypse (or) The Phoenix of the Keladran System: The Rise, Fall, Rise, Fall, Rise, and Fall of the People of Keladran IV" -- 3 votes "The Second Palgone Empire: Prosperity Through Chaos" -- 1 vote "Blinded by the Sun: Relics of the Superterranean World" -- 2 votes "The Beretti Nebula: Our Unusual Neighbors Beyond the Wormhole" -- 1 vote "Nobody Believed Him: The Travels, Tales, And Trials of Harrican Syldanade" -- 2 votes "Hive City Prime: A Compendium For Travellers and Tourists" -- 2 votes "Finders Keepers: The Lost Continent of Ylk" -- 1 vote "The Working Years: Life Before the Shoggoths" -- 1 vote "Terenzi-by-the-Sea: Mysteries of the World's Most Unusual Tourist Destination" -- 2 votes "A Traveler's Guidebook to the Majestic Hellglades" -- 1 vote "Clear Skies, All Systems Go: New Theories Regarding the Mysterious Demise of the Airship Heliotrope" -- 1 vote "Brogvalian Nights: A Selective History of an Impure People" -- 1 vote "History's Bloodiest Wars, Part 4 - The Second Ursine Civil War" -- 2 votes "A Foreigner's Account of the Dwarven Discovery of Fire and the Subsequent Cataclysm" -- 1 vote "The Frenian Cyclopaedia of the Droggaths, Annotated and Unabridged" -- 1 vote "Otherwhence: Unnerving Accounts of Dimextophan's Collective Hallucinations" -- 3 votes Round 2 "The Dust Folk: Legends, Artifacts, and Misunderstandings" -- 3 votes "The Art of the Twelve Elements: Histories, Mysteries, Masters and Disasters" -- 3 votes "Perennial Apocalypse (or) The Phoenix of the Keladran System: The Rise, Fall, Rise, Fall, Rise, and Fall of the People of Keladran IV" -- 1 vote "Blinded by the Sun: Relics of the Superterranean World" -- 2 votes "Nobody Believed Him: The Travels, Tales, And Trials of Harrican Syldanade" -- 5 votes "Hive City Prime: A Compendium For Travellers and Tourists" -- 2 votes "Terenzi-by-the-Sea: Mysteries of the World's Most Unusual Tourist Destination" -- 2 votes "History's Bloodiest Wars, Part 4 - The Second Ursine Civil War" -- 1 vote "Otherwhence: Unnerving Accounts of Dimextophan's Collective Hallucinations" -- 1 vote The Depressing Pit Of Topical Shame These topics were culled from Rye chat. They were never meant to be seriously considered, but they're funny as hell, so they get a whole section in the archive (and besides, I'm sure more will pop up next time). Here we go: The Abortion Lords of Sandpaper-9: They Drove All Cake Extinct Life is an Ice-Cold Buttplug: The Ennui and Despair of Gerhard CroDonald Cats Eat Their Own Young While Nobody is Watching, And Other Uncomfortable Truths Involving Cute Young Animals The Dung Engine, and Other Horrible Ideas From Brilliant Minds We Will Never See Boobs Again: Lamentations from a Post-Mammary Era If anyone remembers any others, feel free to toss 'em out. Andronicus Paulicus 21:46, June 21, 2010 (UTC)